


Long Day

by FemslashFetale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: It was a horribly ugly thing. A depressing grey color underneath the stains that just wouldn't come out, covered in holes of various size and age and far too big, falling underneath Angela’s knees. But it was the doctor’s favorite thing to wear after long day.





	

Amelie paused the movie playing on the television when she heard the door to the apartment swing open. She turned her head towards the door with, the wide smile on her face softening when she saw her girlfriend walk into the room. 

She watched as Angela kicked her shoes off, the pair landing haphazardly in a corner. She let her tote bag land on top of them, the half of the contents spilling out onto the floor. With a deep sigh, her lab coat was the last to join the pile. 

Amelie stood up from the couch, walking over to the slouched form of her girlfriend. She took the doctor by the hand, leading her deeper into the apartment to their bedroom. She turned to their dresser for Angela’s favorite sleep shirt, shaking her head and tutting when she saw her girlfriend start to undress. 

Amelie returned to her lover’s side shortly, laying the sleep shirt on the best next to them. She undid the buttons on Angela’s shirt, leaning down to kiss each area of skin that was revealed. She stood back up and gently urged Angela to turn around with the press of her hands on the doctor's shoulders. She pulled the shirt down Angela’s arms and let it fall to the floor. She’d get it in the morning. 

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist and pressing closer to her back in a short hug before unbuttoning and unzipping the doctor's pants. She lowered as she pulled down the pants and underwear. She stopped for a moment to give a playful nip to Angela’s ass, causing her girlfriend to let out a surprised giggle. She stood back up, her final destination being Angela’s bra. She unhooked the simple beige material, letting it fall with the rest.

Amelie pressed her hands against Angela’s back gently to get her to take a step forward out of the puddle of clothes. She picked up the sleep shirt, guiding Angela’s arms up so she could slip the shirt over the doctor’s head. It was a horribly ugly thing. A depressing grey color underneath the stains that just wouldn't come out, covered in holes of various size and age and far too big, falling underneath Angela’s knees. But it was the doctor’s favorite thing to wear after long day, offering her the warmth and comfort she needed to unwind. Amelie hadn't found the heart to throw it out yet, and she doubt she ever would. 

Amelie led Angela to the bed, sitting her down on the edge. She walked over to their vanity, picking up a brush. On her way back to the bed she turned off the light, leaving them in just the muted orange glow of a small lamp on their bedside table. 

She crawled into the bed, settling down behind her girlfriend. She reached up, unwrapping the rubber band keeping Angela’s hair in it’s messy ponytail, chuckling softly and shaking her head as even without a holder the hair retained its shape. She ran the brush through Angela’s hair, gently working her fingers through any knots she found. 

Once she was done, Amelie placed the brush on the bedside table. She reached for the lamp, turning it off and sending the room into darkness. She slid underneath the blanket, holding a corner up in an invitation. She wrapped her arm around Angela as she settled in next to her, resting her chin on the doctor’s head. Angela leaned her forehead against Amelie’s shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. 

Amelie rubbed her hand up and down Angela’s back embracing her tighter. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Angela shook her head.

“Okay.” Amelie tilted her head down to press a kiss to Angela’s hairline. “Then let's sleep, cherie.”


End file.
